thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Reinhart Family
The Reinhart Family are one of the Five Families of Izril. Background The Reinhart family are one of the Five Families that came from Terandria—fleeing from Terandria, to be exactChapter 4.26 M and together with them are the first humans to ever settle on Izril. Unlike the other four families who have various scions with degrees of power, the whole Reinhart family is ruled by Lady Magnolia Reinhart.Chapter 1.41 Magolia's Estate Aside from the main house of the Reinharts that is located in First Landing, Magnolia has her own estate in Invrisil. A giant raincloud floats around her house, enchanted to rain on the parts that needed water. Besides its function as a lawn sprinkler, it also serves as a guard, capable of firing Lightning, a Tier 4 spell,Chapter 6.58 at intruder.Chapter 6.27 M. Her house is maintained by numerous Servants and Maids, many of whom are former mages and warriors, allowing Magnolia to use them not just for housework but also for battle.Chapter 4.48 Strength The Reinharts are feared and respected. They are exceedingly wealthy, as can be seen by Lady Magnolia's lavish lifestyle and magical artifacts, such that they can seriously consider hiring one of the the Four Companies of Baleros and can hire Couriers daily with ease. The Reinharts have so many connections that if they declared war, half a dozen cities would march their armies at their command, and many people are loyal to them. Among their connections of city-states and their private armies as well as the personal retainers and forces available to other lords and ladies, they are able to call upon two thousand individuals with combat-classes above Level 20, with over six hundred of that number possess levels above 30. They also have available Six Named Adventurers and eight Gold-rank teams, and at least three hundred and fifty irregular units and one unicorn at their disposal.Interlude - 3 Known Family Members * Regis Reinhart * Cecille Reinhart * Magnolia Reinhart * Wernel Reinhart * Damia Reinhart Known Servants Servants Under Magnolia * Ressa = Head Maid * Reynold Ferusdam = Combat Butler & Driver * Sacra = Combat Maid * Janica = Maid * Bekia = Maid * Nalthal = Gardner * YvonyChapter 1.03 R = Maid * TeresaChapter 3.13 = Maid * BenerChapter 3.13 = Butler * Safra = Maid * JefryChapter 4.38 B = Butler * Alkran = Butler * Phesofi = Mage MaidChapter 6.27 M * Mavi = Maid * ? - Male Dullahan = Chef * Nerrissa = MaidChapter 6.68 Trivia * House Byres is a branch family that descended from the Reinharts. * Even if their magical artifacts are rough, there is an art to them that makes Ivolethe show a bit of respect. * Lady Magnolia once stated that she could destroy a magic-less army of ten thousand soldiers with guns, several tanks, and any number of aircrafts, in less than ten minutes. * Magnolia's grandfather, who lives in the family's estate in First Landing, owns an army.Chapter 4.06 KM * Magnolia admitted that the Reinharts steal everything when she gave Zel an armor out of the Reinhart's vault that was once one of the Drakes' national treasures which vanished 2 centuries ago.Chapter 4.44 M References Category:Groups/Organisations Category:Humans Category:Nobles Category:Five Families Category:Reinhart Family Category:Izril Category:Families